Freshman
by GASPLudwig
Summary: A girl with a bad attitude gets imprinted on by Paul on her first day of highschool. But her popular, beautiful, older sister keeps getting in the way.
1. Chapter 1

You know that feeling? The one that feels like there's a huge block of ice in your stomach that is slowly melting and turning into lead? Then the ants start to scramble around in your belly, and you have to keep grabbing at it to stop the nervous feeling coming from it? Yeah, that feeling.

It was the feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach as we pulled up to my new school. Why did I have to be the new girl? No, correction, why did I have to be the new misfit girl with the peach skin and the bright red hair?

"Got all your stuff Addie?" My older sister by one year, Sydney, asked. She looked more like the average Qurellette, resembling my father more then my mother. Her hair was pitch black, yet it was cropped at her shoulders, where as mine hung down to the middle of my back, and hers was pin straight, though mine was in large curls. Her eyes were black, making my green ones stand out even more, and her skin tone was a tad darker then mine. How come SHE got the right genes while I'm stuck with my mothers ugly Irish heritage?

"Yeah, I got everything." I said shakily. What can I say, it was my first day of high school.

"All the freshman are nervous." She stated, taking my hand in hers.

"I doubt it." I muttered as I hopped out of the car. I bet all those other freshman are doing just fine, I mean, they probably already had friends in this school.

"Hey, Sydney!" A deep voice called from behind us as my sister climbed out of her way too giant car. What the hell possessed her to get a jeep?

"Hey Em." I heard her graceful voice answer. Oh well wasn't she just miss sweetness?

I walked around to her side of the car, planning to tell her I was going home, that's when I saw the giant they considered a student.

"You must be Adeline." The giant spoke. I fought the urge to laugh in his face. Did this guy hit puberty early or what? I mean, he had to be what, sixteen? Seventeen? He didn't look like a high school student.

I simply quirked my brow at him, pursing my lips as I gave him a weird look.

"You can call her Addie." Sydney offered.

"The hell he can." I said, giving a small glare at Sydney. Why the hell was she being nice to this guy? "You have my schedule." I pointed out to her.

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry, here." She handed me the small slip of paper. I gave her an over the top wink, pointing my gun like fingers at her before walking forward towards the school.

"Is she always like that?" I heard the 'Em' kid ask. My sister sighed in return. I rolled my eyes. What. A. Butt face.

"I'm Embry by the way. Hey, I know some other freshman, maybe you could meet them, maybe then you won't be alone all day. I bet they have some of your classes." I tried my best not to jump as that creepers voice assaulted my from my left.

"Yeah, or I could, uh, not." I said flatly, giving him a quick glance.

"Oh, hey, there they are, come on." He then proceeded to grab hold of my arm and pull me towards the massive group of guys who all looked exactly alike. Did I mention I didn't like to be touched?

I struggled against him, but gave up after it seemed like he didn't even notice and went some what willingly over to the guys who looked like they all cloned each other.

"Seth, Collin, Brady, this is Addie." Embry stated, gesturing to the three giants.

"Who said you could call me Addie?" I questioned, looking pointedly at him.

"Uh, well, uh, your sister said-"

"My sister is a dumb ass." I clarified, in case he didn't already know.

A heard a low chuckle somewhere next to me and I turned to glare at the person. The minute our eyes connected I was lost.

Ew. His eyes were grey. What and ugly color. It reminded me of old people. Old people and clouds and rain and dust and thunder. Ekk, thunder. He continued to stare, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Grey is a horrible eye color. I pity you." I stated bluntly, not really caring what he made of that.

"Perfect match." I heard one of the other guys whisper. Must have been some inside joke. Butt faces.

The guy who was looking at me didn't look phased, it was as if he hadn't even heard me. Well, that was quite rude. Ignoring people is ten times worse then bluntness in my book.

"Addi- Adeline, this is Paul." Embry introduced hastily.

"Do I care?" I said, raising both my eye brows and turning away from him. Why the hell would I care what his name was?

"Dude, she's a freshman." Some other guy in the group whispered after another's possibly rude comment. I've had just about enough fun with these giants.

"Right, well, as fun as this's been, I'll just be going now." I said flashing a perfect crest smile at Embry before skipping off towards the front doors. Those damned giants were gonna make me late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ Freshman.

Late, late, late.

I hurried towards first period English. Who knew that this school was as complex and complicated as Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory?

That's just my fancy, completely awsome way of saying that I got lost as soon as I walked through the doors. Those giant apes were looking pretty helpful right about now.

"Hey, you." I grabbed hold of some random kids arm, holding him in place lamely with my weak grip. "Where's room….316?" I quirked a perfectly trimmed brow, watcing as the guy raised a hand and pointed to the door right next to us.

Smart ass.

Letting go of him, I turned to the door, pulling it open softly and slipping inside. Hopefully no one noticed me coming i-

I was meet by about….twenty stares. Dn't they have work to do?

I saw that Brady kid sitting alone in the back by himself. I repressed an evil snort. Loser.

"PST! ADDIE! ADDIE OVER HERE!" He whiser yelled, as if he wasn't screaming.

Glaring at the annoying little rat, I stuck my chin up and walked difiantly to the back, plopping myself next to him, seeing as it was the only seat left.

Why me?

I was set on ignoring the kid. You know, turning away and not ahknologing him for any reason what so ever?

…..That one kinda back fired.

"Hey. I'm Brady. R'member me?" He grinned like a five year old with a new box of crayons. This wasn't THAT exciting.

"Yeah. You're the one with the face, right?" I smirked as he shrugged but nodded along.

"Eh, I was thinking more like, 'the one with the incredibally awsome, great, face' but I guess that works too." He smiled that lopsided smile I never knew existed in real lfe.

I hid my giggles behind my little hands, trying not to let him notice that he was actually making me laugh.

Failed at that attempt.

"Wanna eat lunch with me- I mean, us?" Brady pipped up as the bell rang a little later and I stood to leave.

"Eh, I've got nothing else to do." I rolled my eyes, starting for my next class.

Stupid, awsome faced, giant.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ GUYYYSSS! I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK! I WASN'T ALLOWED ON TECHNOLOGY FOR SO LONG! BUT GUESS WHAT! I CANT WAIT TO UPDATE EVERYTHING! BUT BUT BUT! OF COURSE I WROTE A NEW STORY WHLE I WAS CUT OFF! SO I WWROTE IT IN A NOTE BOOK AND THE THING IS I NEED NEW CHARRACTERS FOR IT!

SO PLEASE! If you want to be a new character, jus send me a bio, or something around that area XD

Something like…

Name, Age, Who you're love interest is,looks, personality, AND ALL THE OTHER GREAT STUFF YOU CAN THINK OF!

ID LOVE IT GUYSS!

THANKS AGAIN! AND ILL BE UPDATING SOON!


	4. Chapter 4

Freshman~

Did no one sleep in Algebra? Didn't they know it was healthy?

Sighing, I propped my head up on my arm, running my eyes over the classroom, stopping occasionally to read a very, very encouraging poster about teen abstinence and safe sex. Why they had these type of posters in a Math class is beyond me.

Oh the joys of fifth grade health class were coming back to me.

The door burst open frantically and I snapped my head towards it, ready to witness the most epic battle of all time. Of course my luck was never that great. Just a clumsy girl stumbled in, hastily carrying her numerous bags to the chair next to me and plopping herself down in a loud huff.

"Breathe much?" I snorted, eyeing up her friendly smile.

She was probably one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. Not that I was going to admit that to her.

Her soft black hair fell around her face in semi ringlets, stopping just above belly button, and her tanned skin shone like she was in a god damned tanning commercial. I stuck up my nose slightly, meeting her eyes which were the things that really set me off.

They weren't the average res eyes. No, they were much too different. They were a bright green, seeming to radiate all the attention in the room without even knowing it. Sniffing slightly, I looked down at the hand she held out.

"Emma." She smiled, watching my hand closely as it reached out and grabbed hers with too much force. She giggled at me like a school girl, flashing me a crest white smile, her teeth all perfectly aligned. I ran my tongue self consciously over the couple crooked teeth settled in my own mouth.

"Addie." I grinned. Now THIS girl I could work with. Pretty, nice, moisturized hands. Hell yeah.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" She questioned as she settled herself down comfortably into the seat, acting as if she were paying attention to the way too animated teacher.

"I wouldn't doubt it." I shrugged, twirling my pen between my fingers.

"What lunch do you have?" She requested, looking at me hopefully. (A/N~ I definitely asked my now best friend that freshman year at third period. XD)

"Fourth." I pursed my lips, hoping I'd remembered the schedule correctly.

"Same." She giggled a little too excitedly, "We should sit together."

Since it wasn't really a question, I didn't really feel the need to answer back, especially since I didn't object to the offer at all. Of course I'd have to weasel her into sitting with me and awesome face tall guy. Aka Brady. I think that's his name at least…

Damn, I should really make sure that's his name.

"I'll meet you down there?"

I nodded at her quirked brow as I packed up my stuff and headed off towards my locker. Hopefully I'd be able to open it without looking like a complete freshman.

"Need some help there?" Seth came up beside me, taking the books from my hands as I stopped in front of my locker and struggled with holding the books and fiddling with the lock at the same time.

"I got it." I seethed, snatching the books back and jamming open the small metal cage.

"Nice." He chuckled as I threw the books in not so gracefully.

"Your mom." I fired back at him, pushing past him and walking quickly down the hall, catching up with Emma just as we were about to enter the cafeteria.

"Ready to face the animals?" Emma flashed another perfect smile before opening the door ad letting me go in first.

"Hell yeah." I grinned, walking beside her while scanning the lunch room. "Let's go sit over there." I pointed to the table where Brady and Seth sat. Hey, I promised to sit there. And a promise is a promise. Not that I followed that rule any other time…

"Oh, no no no." She shook her head at me, "I've heard bout them. They don't sit with 'outsiders.' Haven't you seen them around? They're the gang of La Push."

"….They're just harmless giants." I giggled, tugging on her arm, "Besides, they invited us over."

She followed a little reluctantly after that, walking beside me. It was funny, I didn't realize she was shy until that moment. It didn't really seem as though she would be the shy type. She was too pretty for that."

Only Brady, Seth, Collin, Jake, and Embry sat at the table at the moment, meaning when I pushed Brady and Embry apart, making room for the both of us, there was barely any room left for the rest of them. Emma sat next to me quietly, exchanging a small smile with Seth as he gaped at her. I sure as hell hope that's not the look I gave her when I first saw her. I bet she gets that a lot.

The guys all patted Seth on the back quietly, holding back their laughs as his face stood frozen on Emma's face.

"Awkward." I sang, kicking the boy under the table as Collin quickly grabbed him and hurried him along out of the door, making the lame excuse of, "He came down with something."

"Who's she, anyway?" Brady elbowed me gently, nodding towards Emma.

"No one you need to know about." I shot, turning to Emma with an apologetic eye brow raise. She blushed deeply, giggling softly.

Paul choose that moment to haul his butt face self over and plop down next to me, pushing Brady even further away. Rude.

"The Hell?" I quirked a bow at him as he grinned and offered me some of his burger.

"Want some?"

Shrugging I took the whole burger from his hands, sticking one end in my mouth and chomping down.

Oh Burger.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N~

GUYS! I GOT A FACEBOOK! THAT JUST GOES TO SHOW HOW BORED AND DORKY I AM!

SO SO SO IF YOU HAVE A FACEBOOK, YOU SHOULD REQUEST 'GASP Ludwig' BECAUSE I WILL ACCEPT YOU! XD AND THEN YOU CAN KNDLY TELL ME HOW TO UPLOAD PICTURES =D

AND~ I PLAN ON POSTING ON THERE EVERYTIME I UPDATE OR HAVE STORY IDEAS OR OR OR…JUST ANYTHING CAUSE IM A DORKY BORED PERSON WHO REALLY NEEDS TO GET OUT MORE!...wait, what?


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day went by in a blur of ss imagined highschool to be so much more exciting. poetry, lab partners (mine was Brady), and an unfortunate game of dodge ball. For some reason, I always imagined high school to be so much more exciting. Where was the drama? Where was the bitch that lived to torment my life and steal all my happiness? Why wasn't the love of my life sitting solemnly on the football field's bleachers thinking deeply about life?

With so many dreams crushed, I decided to walk home. It wasn't that far of a walk anyway, just a few blocks that could be defeated in less than ten minutes if I were running. Clouds were rolling in now, though, and after about three minutes of walking it started to rain. I considered running the rest of the way home, but that would mean putting my coordination to the test, which was never a really good idea. Besides, I left my bag in school, so the only things that were really getting wet were the grey tank and jeans I wore. If you didn't count my hair and body that is.

Before long, the rain was really coming down, and I had to walk about ten times slower just so I could make sure I was seeing what was in front of me. Thunder sounded so loud that I jumped nearly out of my skin; but it wasn't until a minute later that a saw a headlight behind me and realized that the thunder I heard was, in fact, a motorcycle. I kept my face forward and my head down. I didn't want any trouble with anyone wild enough to be driving around in this mess on a motorcycle.

The engine cut off next to me and I whipped my head to the source. Paul the Giant was stopped next to me, looking at me with his mouth open as if he was thinking about what to say. "I went by your house and your sister said that you were walking home in this." He spits out, and for a minute I just stare at him. He went by my house? Since when was he friends with Sydney? I didn't know they hung out. Was I that oblivious?

I eye up the soaking wet guy in front of me, taking note of the white button down plastered to his chest, and the way his jeans were soaked through. He must have been out here for a while looking for me. It was obvious he was doing this for Sydney. The dude really wanted to get laid.

"Well it took you long enough." I say, sticking up my chin and taking the helmet he offers me. I pull it on over my head and fling my leg over the back. But we don't move. "Whenever you're ready." I say and then a second later he starts the engine with a fierce rev.

The most embarrassing squeak leaves me as we take off down the road and I'm forced to wrap my arms around him so tightly it was to the point where I thought he'd split in half.

When we get to my house, I have to clear my mind before I can stand. With a little help, I manage to pull off his helmet and hand it back to him, all smiles. "That was awesome." I admit, grinning like a loon. He frowns a bit, running his eyes over me like a worried mother.

"That was dangerous." He answers, and I'm sidetracked by what Sydney used to say last year about this douchebag whore kid named Paul that went to her school. Was this him? Paul seemed like a pretty common name, but I hadn't met anyone else with the name at school. Plus, if anyone looked like a douche bag whore it was this guy.

"Yeah, yeah." I wave him off with an eye roll. "Anyway, want me to get Sydney for you?" I quirk a brow but he's already shaking his head.

"No," he says, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

A/N~ Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I got a review requesting that I update this so of course I had too xD I forgot how much I liked this story! Anyway, I'll definitely be updating this again soon I already have some ideas!

By the way, I don't know if any of you are on Tumblr, or if any of you have Fitblrs/health blogs or are into that type of stuff, but if you do make sure to follow me! My UN is Fucking-Fitblr

Haha, so check me out or whatever if that's your thing! Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Freshman:

Waking up the next morning and realizing I had school was like getting ran over by a truck. Twice. Not only did I actually have to pull myself out of bed and put clothes on, but I had the vague memory or history homework and a biology assignment. The last thing I wanted to do was team up with Brady or any other giant to work on a stupid assignment which probably involved something like human DNA.

Life really likes throwing me lemons too, I realized, when I woke up and there were no clean pants in my closet. My options were simple. Either I rummaged through the dirty laundry for a good pair of jeans, or I wore a dress. My laziness won out, of course, and five minutes later I was standing in front of Sydney who snorted with laughter.

Dressed just weren't my thing. Not only was I against the whole 'only girls can wear them' thing, but they also pushed what little cleavage I had out for the world to see. It wasn't a tight dress or anything, just simple and green and pulled in around my waist. It would have been drop dead gorgeous on Sydney or someone of that type, but instead it was doomed to stay wrapped around my little body.

"How was your walk home yesterday?" She asks, as we pull ourselves into her jeep and buckle up. Didn't she know Paul had come to get me? Wasn't it her that sent him? I shrug.

"Wet." I croak dryly, too preoccupied with applying some eyeliner and lip gloss in the rearview mirror.

I didn't even realize we were in the school parking lot until I looked over and Sydney was gone. Hopping out, I look around me for a familiar face but can't seem to find one. I knew I'd met a good number of people yesterday, and despite really taking the time to remember names, I thought I'd at least remember a face or two. I spotted Emma and Seth as they stepped off a motorcycle across the lot and make a dash towards them.

There was nothing scarier than heading into high school alone on your second day. Except, maybe, the giant brick wall that stepped in front of me. Though he called himself Brady.

"Hey! Glad I found you, so I was talking to Seth and he said we could go to his house to work on that Bio project today." He grins like he's the smartest guy ever. Hopefully he was so I wouldn't have to do anything. I nod along. Unfortunately for him, he was about to find out full force how much of a slacker I am.

"Yeah, sounds good." I breathe out a huff of nervous air as I settle into a calm pace towards the front doors with him. "Are we still on for lunch?" Though we hadn't made any actual plans for lunch, I figured I'd put it out there because, let's face it, who else would I sit with? Besides, he couldn't actually say no when I put it like that.

"Totally," He answered, holding open the door for a few girls walking ahead of us and me. "Catch ya later." He said in parting and heading down the opposite hall for his first period class which I headed for my locker.

I liked the fast paced conversation we'd had. It was the first high-speed teenager thing I'd experienced so far. Like we were already good friends. I reached my locker in record time, wiggling the lock for a good minute until giving up. A big fist flies past my head and slams into the metal, undoing the lock. I look back to Embry with wide eyes as he grins cheekily.

"Damn you're lucky we're here." He kids, walking further down the hall towards his own locker, and leaving Paul behind.

"You, you're, uh, yeah, so, I, um," he begins but can't seem to find the right words.

"So I hear you're quite the whore." I say, but it's more of a joking question. His brows furrow and I wonder if, unlike the others, he doesn't see me as a sort of friend. I cough awkwardly into my sleeve as I pull out a few books and slam the door. "Sorry, do you prefer douche?" I ask but he still doesn't laugh or say anything obnoxious. Instead his body begins to shake lightly as if he's embarrassed or angry. But not at me, at himself. "Woah, calm down." I demand. The guy was scary. And he does calm down. His face lightens and he bites his lip.

"So how's high school?" He asks, and the question takes me off guard. It was just such a weird question; one that I hadn't thought about.

"Fine. So, listen, I gotta go to class so…catch ya later!" I borrow a line from Brady and set off for first period. I would see him again at lunch anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N~ ALERT! GUYS! This chapter is probably going to be really short since it's late at night, but I wanted to ask you guys to please check out my friend Nerdyboy215! He's new and only has a few stories so be nice and drop by and leave some reviews! We have to help our fellow fanfiction-ers out! Anywho, here's the next chapter!

What I didn't realize as I headed into lunch was the complete lack of friends. It took me until I reached our table to realize that no one was there. Awkwardly shifting for a minute, I spun on my heel and headed for the door. I knew we were allowed to go out back to sit in the grass, so I figured that's where they were. But alas, no one was there either.

Friendless, I decided to take my heaping lunch of hotdogs and fries to the football bleachers. I had a thing for usually crowded places that were empty. Like factories and closed restaurants but I was way too scared to go into any of those. Reaching the field, I could make out a guy sitting way up at the top of the bleachers.

This was it. This is where I would find my soul mate. Who else sat on bleachers to eat lunch like I did? All alone? Thinking about life? This guy did. But as I got closer, I realized it was just Paul.

"Oh, hey." I say, forgetting to hide the disappointment in my voice. "Where is everyone?" It takes him a minute to answer me. He looks up and meets my eyes for a long time and I don't look away because, honestly, I knew I had some damn pretty eyes and if he wanted to stare who was I to stop him?

"Seth and some kid got in a fight and the others were trying to break it up. I think they all got detention for lunch." He tells me matter of factly.

"Oh." I think and say. What was I supposed to say now? I was never good at small talk. "Want a hotdog?"


End file.
